For rehabilitating a disabled or injured patient, he or she must go to a hospital to seek help from a doctor, a therapist or a nurse for a proper rehabilitation program, causing inconvenience for the patient or possibly delaying his or her rehabilitation planning towards a healthy condition.
The present inventor thus invents a compact rehabilitation and gym apparatus which can be moved or placed at home for a convenient and instant rehabilitation use for a patient.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rehabilitation and gym apparatus including a frame, a central exercise device formed on a central position of the frame for rehabilitating a patient""s head motion, at least a first side exercise device formed on a right side (or left side) of the frame for rehabilitating a patient""s foot or leg motion and at least a second side exercise device formed on a left side (or right side) of the frame for rehabilitating a patient""s hand or arm motion for providing a convenient rehabilitation unit including grip power rehabilitation. Another object of the present invention is to provide a gym unit for exercise purpose.